full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoe Wilde
- Human = - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Darke Pack= - Lycan = - Pack Attire = }}}} }} Zoe Wilde is one of the geniuses for the robotics division and overall of High-Bridge Academy. Once bitten during the Hysertica incident, she becomes a super-genius Zeta werewolf for the Darke Pack Characteristics *'Name': Zoe Wilde *'Aliases': Genius Girl, Scarlett, Encarta *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Scarlett Red (in both forms) *'Eyes': Green (Red in Lycan) *'Likes': Inventing things, studying, Mikey, Kylie, Marcos, Nathan (friend, later love interest) *'Dislikes': Cleaning up other people's messes, nobody who has no self conduct *'Family': Unknown Appearance Human Lycan Background An orphan at birth, Zoe has lived her life in a sheltered existence in an orphanage and stayed in a library most of her life. There, she had made friends with nothing more than just the books and the authors that wrote them. Later in life at the age of eight, already being celebrated around the nation because of her knowledge and accomplishments, she became the youngest person to be accepted to the science division of High-Bridge Academy at Seattle, Washington. Zoe became one of the greatest genius in the history of the academy, being proclaimed as the next Stephen Hawking or Albert Einstein. When she was at least twelve, she met and befriended Jasmine Sooza, who seemed to get her out of her shell, and into more casual clothing than stuffy suits or uniforms. She even met and befriended Kylie, who became a sister to her in the cosplay world, as well as a helper in fashion. She even designed fabrics that wouldn’t tear or break to overdue stress to keep most of her clothing intact (she’s the supplier for the Talbot and Darke Pack’s uniform materials). Though, it is also through here, that she meets Howard Immerson; an intellectual equal to challenge her mind, and how she later meets Sandra, Rachel, and the rest of which will be the future Darke Pack. During the attack caused by Hysteria, with Sarah being controlled, she causes a massive Lycan spread, of which Zoe becomes infected through a bite on her leg. Rachel and Sandra manage to smuggle Zoe, Jasmine, Howard, Ian, Marcos, Howen, and even the Ramirez Twins to their private beachhouse, in which their first transformation commences, and how they all met Lucien, whom Zoe had the most suspicion about. It was later on when they are pitted against the Talbot Pack, she discovers their teammate, Gothina, is in fact her friend, Kylie. Once the two had a moment to clearly understand the situation, both use their Zeta mental links to stop both sides from tearing each other apart, so that the other can fully understand the situation. Once blows had been stopped and bonds mended, both teams reconcile and become a factional unit, dedicated to showing people that werewolves weren’t the monsters they were depicted to be, by protecting their home. Zoe became the tech head/inventor/genius of the Darke Pack, as well as one of the members she dubbed as the A-Cup Team (Kylie, Jean, Laura, and Jaz), much to the other’s embarrassment. Personality Despite her unhappy beginning, Zoe's personality is slightly more caring and mature. Instead of remaining locked inside her laboratory all day and having almost no contact with the others, she shows more concern for those around her, often giving advices or support, almost like a big sister or motherly figure. She develops a bond with Kylie, admiring how strong she is. She eventually starts a relationship with Nathan, who she saw as an intellectual equal and inventor and they both collaborated on some inventions, such as with Marcos working on the War Wolf. It got somewhat difficult after he became a vampire for the Nightwalkers, but Zoe and he still care for each other, which shows how close the two enemy species can come together. Skills/Abilities Human *'Logical Intelligence': Though she hates to study, Zoe's ability to research and piece together facts is considerable. She was able to deduce Kylie's identity as the werewolf, Gothina, and gather information concerning on the World of Monsters and Cryptids and even on the possible whereabouts of Peter's parents if they are still alive. As long as the subject maintains her interest (such as lycanthrope), Zoe becomes dedicated to learning all there is to know. *'Genius Level Intellect in Robotics': Zoe is the robotics expert and thus, one of the smartest members of her class. She is also a prominent member of the school's Robotics and Jet Propulsion Society. Her skills earned to even create an android dog, which she playfully calls Spike. Her great intelligence, obsession in work, and somewhat lacking common sense, leads her classmates referring to her as a mad scientists. *'Aikido Combat': She is still a very skilled fighter and can effortlessly take down a man twice her size, largely due to her mastery of the Japanese martial art Aikido. It is implied that Zoe learned the art from scrolls written by Morihei Ueshiba himself, simply by reading and studying the illustrations. Such is her degree of mastery in Aikido that she is able to easily overcome already fearsome warriors like Howen or Tom with her physical abilities alone (though that may be because either boy at the time was hesitant to strike at the body of a 'girl'). Lycan *'Zeta Werewolf' *'Encarta Knowledge Database Brain': As a Zeta, her abilities focus on her mind. The ability she possesses is like cerebral wifi, enabling her to have a wide array of general information on various topics on human but also magical knowledge based on their kind, like an encyclopedia. Using a bio-holo watch she crafted, she is able to display this information in the form of illusionary pages, like holograms with it. Even more impressive, the knowledge she gains also updates continuously. It can thus answer almost any question she is asked that pertain to the situation. Zoe has the equivalent of a magical library branch in one mind. *'Rumble Forms': In addition to her Zeta knowledge, she has managed to invent and refine a special gummy-bear like drug that allows her to distort the wavelengths of her Lycan transformation, allowing her to have additional transformations for ten minutes. However, due to the risk of this alteration, the Rumble Gummy's consumption must be closely monitored, and for this reason, Zoe cannot consume more than one every six hours. If she takes a second one, her transformations would become out of control. And if a third one is taken, Zoe transforms into a massive, berserk monstrosity with equally monstrous strength that requires lethal amounts of energy to keep active, making Zoe a danger to both herself as well as others. She is training in all of her forms to practice better control over them, and even her monster form. Her forms are as follows: *'Jumper' *'Guard' *'Arm' *'Croc Jaw' *'Mortal Kombat' *'Sasquatch' Relationships Zoe's Relationships Gallery Zoe Wilde, the Greatest Werewolf Genius.JPG|Zoe Wilde, the Greatest Werewolf Genius Zoe Wilde, human and Pack Attire.JPG|Human form Zoe Wilde (Scarlett), Lycan and Pack attire.JPG|Lycan form Zoe Wilde, Rumble Forms 1.JPG|Rumble Forms (left to right) Jump, Arm, Guard Voice Actor Luci Christian Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Werecreatures Category:Darke Pack